orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Mounts
Mounts are used for riding and is a great way to explore Harvadon Mounts can be bought for 999 gold from Braund in Greenmont. Before they can be summoned, each character needs a riding permit for that specific mount. Riding permits can be bought for 10G, 100G, and 499G from Kanker who is also located in Greenmont. There are five types of mount and each type is specific to each race. However, one can buy a riding permit for a that does not pertain to their race from Nick for 40 rune stones. If you tame one of the mounts that come from the wild, you can ride them, what ever race you are, however you may still need to buy a riding permit with runes for that animal from Nick . You may then also need to buy the accompanying riding skill training for that animal with gold coins from Kanker. There are three tiers of mounts: Normal, Armored and Epic. Also you can buy a mount using souls from the Aryurumoka for 900 souls(riding skill 2) Stable of Mount Association At the stable there are three person's to help you with riding and getting a mount. Located next to the Hall of Foundry and in the same plaza as the Hall of Blade. Braund *Sells mount bond scrolls (999 Gold) *To purchase you have to have the correct riding skill. Samir *Will answer questions about capturing mounts *Sells bond stones used to capture mounts. Blandy *Answers questions about mounts *Sells riding skills levels I-IV and mecanical. Note, be sure to scroll through the options to fine the correct riding skill for your race. Normal Mounts *Black Undead Dog - Undead *Rotting Undead Dog - Undead *Bloody Undead Dog - Undead *Sandy Undead Dog - Undead *Brown Horse - Human *Black Horse - Human *White Horse - Human *Burgundy Horse - Human *Tamed Lion - Orc *Cyan Lion - Orc *Red Lion - Orc *Green Lion - Orc *Meek Deer - Elf *Violet Deer - Elf *Greengrass Deer Elf *Burgundy Deer - Elf *Lazy Chinchilla - Mendel *Gray Chinchilla - Mendel *Black Chinchilla - Mendel Armored Mounts *Crimson Ranger's Stag - Elf *White Rangers' Stag - Elf * Scarlet Expedition Lion - Orc *Shadow Expedition Lion - Orc *Yellow Brindled Chinchilla - Mendel *Red Brindled Chinchilla - Mendel *Reddish Brown Destrier - Human *Black Destrier - Human *Hyacinthine Detecting Undead Dog - Undead *Bluish Green Detecting Undead Dog - Undead Epic Mounts Epic mounts spawn in certain areas around world maps, and not always in PvP. There will be a global notification telling you which epic mount has spawned and what map it is located in. An epic mount will not spawn unless there is a global notification. SWAMP OF WYRMS Glimmermoor Ranger's Stag --> Arkan's Field, Fealu Plains The WHISPERING ISLANDS Buskin Howler Lion ---> Vega Square, Buskin Island The GREAT DESERT Dust Storm Detecting Undead Dog ---> Edge of Desert, Crimson Tower: Ankar Sinskaald Rift Lava Rent Army Horse ---> Scorched Plain, Black Beach UNDER REALM: *Scar Of Earth--> Abyss-Charging Undead Dog *Misty marsh--> Lightning War Horse and Black Rock Watcher Buck *Near Mato --> Ball of Mother Tree Guard, Fallen Shadow Lion King and Watermelon-striped Chinchilla ETERNAL FROSTLUND: *Ashen Moor--> Snow Ball and Frost-Marked Charging Undead Dog *Ice field gullet--> Avalanche Maker Lion King and Snowfield Furacana War Horse *Heart of Moor--> Southern Watcher Buck Lv 4 Mounts *The Fate of the Dawn ---> Eternal Frostlund (Undead Dog) *The Fate of the Dusk ---> Eternal Frostlund (Undead Dog) *The Gadabout of the Dawn ---> Eternal Frostlund (Deer/Stag) *The Gadabout of the Dusk ---> Eternal Frostlund (Deer/Stag) *The Ghost of the Dawn ---> The Great Desert (Chinchilla) *The Ghost of the Dusk ---> The Great Desert (Chinchilla) *The Guardian of the Dawn ---> Eternal Frostlund (Lion) *The Guardian of the Dusk ---> Eternal Frostlund (Lion) *The Loyal Guard of the Dawn ---> Under Realm (Horse) *The Loyal Guard of the Dusk ---> Under Realm (Horse) Happy Hunting PVP Mounts Special Mounts can be earned through pvp. *Battlefront Black Wolf: Costs 15,000 PvP points. *Battlefront Champion Snow Wolf. (not available anymore) Awarded to the top .5% highest ranking players on the PvP billboard. (Temporary: This item will expire in 21 days until the new pvp season starts) *Battlefront Champion War Bear Awarded to the top .5% highest ranking players on the PvP billboard. (Temporary: This item will expire in 21 days until the new pvp season starts) Dungeon Mount Upgrades * Crethiyum's Desert Walker The Soul of Sand Wind is the upgrade to the Sand Skin Wolf purchased from Ubitiquos Nick. It is an epic drop from the Sailen Palace Boss Crethiyum and requires a rank 3 permit to use. It enhances both the look and stats of the Sand Skin Wolf. * Eristars War Bear Spirit The Bear Spirits Armor is the Upgrade to the Eristars Bear Spirit purchased from Ubiquitous Nick. It is an epic drop from the Eristars Temple Boss Bar Striker(4v4) and requires a rank 3 permit to use. It enhances both the look and stats of the Eristars Bear Spirit. It increases speed from 30% to 35% and stability ges from 40 to 50 = Locations = *Swamp of Wyrms: Mountains near necromancers academy, Bordhill, Glimmermoor, Arkans field, elotar blood, and in front of Relics key. *Whispering Islands: Vega square, Buskin Island, in front of Eristar temple and Camp of Hamir *Great Desert: Sadukar,in front of Gate of Sailen, camp of sacrathar and Crimson tower Ankar. *Sinskaald rift: Black beach, Scorched plain and dompei ruin *Under Realm: Miner's Terrace (Scarlet Expedition Lion, Hyacinthine Detecting Undead Dog) *Under Realm: Silk Valley (Black Horse, Bluish Green Detecting Undead Dog, Crimson Rangers' Stag) *Under Realm: Coldring (Near Gelinu - Black Chinchilla, Shadow Expedition Lion) *Under Realm: Exiles Village (Near Mato White Rangers Stag, Reddish Brown Destrier, Rotting Undead Dog) *Under Realm: Castle Thratir (Greengrass Deer, Black Destrier, Yellow Brindled Chinchilla) *Eternal Frostlund: Bruntos Camp(Yellow Brindled Chinchilla, Shadow Expedition Lion) There are many other locations! Purchasable Mounts Purchasable with Gold *Brown Horse *Meek Deer *Lazy Chinchilla *Tamed Lion *Black Undead Dog All of these mounts require the level 1 riding skill. Purchasable with Soul Signett *Aryurumoka Deer *Aryurumoka Horse *Aryurumoka Chinchilla *Aryurumoka Lion *Aryurumoka Undead Dog All of these mounts require the level 2 riding skill. Purchasable with Gold *Primitive Wild Boar *Toxic Wild Boar *Earth Dragon Boat *Human's Dragon Boat *Earth Jade Rabbit *Human's Jade Rabbit *Fire Kylin *Ink Kylin All of these mounts require the level 3 riding skill. Purchasable with Runes *Sand Skin Wolf *Eristar Bear Spirit *Eristar Bear Spirit(Morph) *Nightmare Spirit Beast *Frostling Yak Unknown riding skill level.